Madonna
Madonna American Pie *TOP 811 - Platz 2 *TOP 812 - Platz 21 *TOP 813 - Platz 145 *TOP 814 - Platz 338 *TOP 814 - Platz 143 *TOP 815 - Platz 631 *TOP 818 - Platz 480 Bad Girl *TOP 804 - Platz 310 *TOP 807 - Platz 713 Bedtime Stories (TOP 806 - Platz 771) Borderliner (TOP 801 - Platz 699) Celebration (TOP 821 - Platz 268) Cherish (TOP 801 - Platz 623) Crazy for You (TOP 809 - Platz 767) Dear Jessie *TOP 801 - Platz 75 *TOP 810 - Platz 690 *TOP 812 - Platz 595 *TOP 818 - Platz 515 *TOP 821 - Platz 524 Deeper and Deeper *TOP 804 - Platz 107 *TOP 819 - Platz 727 Die another Day *TOP 814 - Platz 78 *TOP 818 - Platz 790 *TOP 820 - Platz 471 Don't Cry for Me Argentina *TOP 808 - Platz 4 *TOP 809 - Platz 97 *TOP 810 - Platz 540 *TOP 813 - Platz 719 *TOP 814 - Platz 518 Don't Tell Me *TOP 812 - Platz 33 *TOP 813 - Platz 379 Drownned World/Substitute for Love (TOP 810 - Platz 59) Erotica (TOP 808 - Platz 357) Express Yourself *TOP 801 - Platz 571 *TOP 822 - Platz 780 Frozen *TOP 809 - Platz 3 *TOP 810 - Platz 21 *TOP 811 - Platz 73 *TOP 812 - Platz 158 *TOP 813 - Platz 123 *TOP 814 - Platz 159 *TOP 818 - Platz 574 *TOP 820 - Platz 280 Get together (TOP 818 - Platz 591) Give it 2 Me (TOP 820 - Platz 430) Holiday *TOP 802 - Platz 665 *TOP 808 - Platz 789 *TOP 812 - Platz 424 *TOP 814 - Platz 735 *TOP 816 - Platz 758 Hollywood *TOP 815 - Platz 551 *TOP 816 - Platz 697 Hung up *TOP 817 - Platz 10 *TOP 818 - Platz 62 *TOP 819 - Platz 79 *TOP 820 - Platz 305 *TOP 821 - Platz 371 Into the Groove *TOP 801 - Platz 598 *TOP 814 - Platz 753 Jump (TOP 818 - Platz 387) Justify my Love (TOP 802 - Platz 89) La Isla Bonita *TOP 800 - Platz 283 *TOP 801 - Platz 611 *TOP 806 - Platz 587 *TOP 807 - Platz 701 *TOP 810 - Platz 763 *TOP 813 - Platz 442 *TOP 815 - Platz 599 *TOP 817 - Platz 780 *TOP 818 - Platz 795 *TOP 820 - Platz 450 *TOP 821 - Platz 739 Like a Prayer *TOP 800 - Platz 751 *TOP 801 - Platz 125 *TOP 802 - Platz 202 *TOP 809 - Platz 236 *TOP 810 - Platz 385 *TOP 811 - Platz 312 *TOP 813 - Platz 43 *TOP 814 - Platz 98 *TOP 817 - Platz 374 *TOP 818 - Platz 603 *TOP 819 - Platz 762 *TOP 820 - Platz 142 *TOP 821 - Platz 327 *TOP 822 - Platz 655 Like a Virgin *TOP 801 - Platz 717 *TOP 804 - Platz 548 *TOP 808 - Platz 804 *TOP 809 - Platz 602 *TOP 811 - Platz 628 *TOP 812 - Platz 133 *TOP 813 - Platz 327 *TOP 814 - Platz 165 *TOP 815 - Platz 701 *TOP 816 - Platz 83 *TOP 818 - Platz 83 *TOP 820 - Platz 468 *TOP 821 - Platz 249 Live to Tell *TOP 807 - Platz 740 *TOP 814 - Platz 764 *TOP 817 - Platz 537 Love don´t live here anymore (TOP 808 - 758) Lucky Star (TOP 815 - Platz 733) Material Girl *TOP 808 - Platz 720 *TOP 814 - Platz 462 *TOP 816 - Platz 723 Miles away *TOP 820 - Platz 192 *TOP 821 - Platz 493 Music *TOP 812 - Platz 7 *TOP 813 - Platz 28 *TOP 814 - Platz 121 *TOP 815 - Platz 575 *TOP 816 - Platz 382 *TOP 818 - Platz 233 *TOP 819 - Platz 503 *TOP 820 - Platz 331 Nobody´s Perfect (TOP 813 - Platz 72) Nothing Fails *TOP 816 - Platz 746 *TOP 817 - Platz 643 *TOP 818 - Platz 759 Nothing really matters (TOP 810 - Platz 75) Papa don't Preach *TOP 808 - Platz 510 *TOP 814 - Platz 370 Power of Goodbye *TOP 810 - Platz 9 *TOP 811 - Platz 303 *TOP 812 - Platz 670 *TOP 814 - Platz 591 Power of Love (TOP 817 - Platz 318) Rain *TOP 810 - Platz 784 *TOP 813 - Platz 459 *TOP 822 - Platz 396 Ray of Light (TOP 810 - Platz 42) Secret (TOP 806 - Platz 238) Sorry *TOP 817 - Platz 1 *TOP 818 - Platz 111 *TOP 819 - Platz 318 *TOP 820 - Platz 242 *TOP 821 - Platz 563 Take a bow *TOP 806 - Platz 15 *TOP 808 - Platz 207 This used to be my Pllayground (TOP 804 - Platz 327) True Blue (TOP 803 - Platz 755) Vogue *TOP 802 - Platz 90 *TOP 803 - Platz 693 *TOP 807 - Platz 647 *TOP 809 - Platz 337 *TOP 811 - Platz 303 *TOP 815 - Platz 352 *TOP 816 - Platz 614 *TOP 817 - Platz 729 Who´s that Girl (TOP 803 - Platz 644) You must love me *TOP 808 - Platz 30 *TOP 809 - Platz 141 You'll See *TOP 807 - Platz 66 *TOP 808 - Platz 743 *TOP 809 - Platz 528 *TOP 810 - Platz 716 *TOP 815 - Platz 248 Madonna & Justin Timberlake 4 Minutes (TOP 820 - Platz 268) Britney Spears feat. Madonna Me against the Music (TOP 815 - Platz 713) Kategorie:Interpret 50+ Hits Kategorie:Interpret 160+ vertreten